Kain & co go camping
by BlueTabbycat
Summary: Kain and his sons decide to go camping! Little do they know what will happen to them! More sort of black humor, rather than just plain sillyness. Chapter 6 now up! Chapter 7 comming soon!Come read the NEW chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Weee! My first published fan fic! Maybe now I'll actually have the incentive to actually finish one of my stories.

**Disclamer:** I do not own any of the Legacy of Kain people. I do however own the Duke of Edinburough team who you'll meet in

chapter 2. Also, I do not own the actuall DoE expidition itself, that belongs to the Queen.

**

* * *

**

**Kain & co go camping**

**Chapter 1**

It's a wonderful bright sunny day at the campsite, and all the vampire lords are snuggled up asleep in their tents. Unfortunately, they could only find three tents, so some of the vampire lords had to share. Raziel, Turel, and Dumah share the green tent, Rahab, Zephon and Melchia share the orange tent, and Kain gets a tent all to himself. His tent incidentally, is grey with pale blue sections.

The previous night

"Rahab, do you have any idea how to put these tents up?" Zephon asked impatiently as he finished emptying the tent parts on the ground in front of him. Rahab sighed and replied, "Just because one of my servants found them, dosen't mean I know how to put them together." Melchia walked over to the pile of parts and picked a piece of paper out of it. "Erm… We could try reading the instructions." He suggested, holding up the piece of paper. Zephon gave Melchia a sidelong glance and scowled, "Humph, _I_ don't need any stupid instructions to put a simple cloth-and –frame structure of some pathetic mortal's making!" With this, he picked up two poles and started slotting them together. Rahab and Melchia stood and watched him for a while, until Melchia looked at the instruction leaflet in his hand and said to Zephon, "I think you'll find they're colour coded." Zephon ignored him and continued to battle with a red and blue pole. Rahab sighed and rolled his eyes. "Zephon, the poles are colour coded! That means-''

"I know _exactly_ what that means!" Zephon snapped at him. Melchia sighed, shook his head slowly, and went to sort out the other parts of the tent.

Meanwhile, Raziel, Turel and Dumah were similarly perplexed as to how to put up their own tent. "I think we should start by putting together these poles." Dumah said assertively. "Yes, but I think they need to go together in a particular way." Turel replied.

"What makes you think that?" Dumah asked his brother with a blank expression.

"Well," Raziel explained to his younger brother, "these poles have green on them, and those poles have red on them."

"Oh, I see!" said Dumah, suddenly enlightened. "So we put the poles with the same colours on together!"

"Yes!" Raziel and Turel said together, relieved that Dumah finally understood. Once they had this colour-code idea sorted out, putting up the tent was a breeze.

However, while all this was going on, Kain didn't bother putting up his tent. Instead he sat under a nearby tree and watched his sons squabble amongst themselves about how to put up the tents.

The truth is that Kain had no idea about putting up tents. Very occasionally when he did have to sleep in a tent, it had always been some servant who had the task of setting it up. Now however, he regretted not ever watching a tent being put up. So now he watched his sons put up their tents, and learned from their mistakes; so when it came to putting up his own tent, he could do it flawlessly, and once again he would look like the all-knowing ruler of Nosgoth.


	2. The D o E team arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own the LOK people, blah balah blah.

Sorry this was a long time comming, but with exams and whatnot, it's been hard to get the time to write this sort of thing. Anyway, here it is.

PS. For continuity's sake, just pretend the brothers are more human like (no cloven hands, feet, ect)

* * *

Chapter 2 – the D of E team turns up. 

As the group of five youngsters wandered onto the campsite, one of their number, Rachel, threw herself on the ground, exhausted from a day's walking.

"C'mon Rachel, get up." said Liz, "We need to put the tents up, and if you don't help the team could lose points." So with a dejected groan, Rachel pulled off the massive bag she had been carrying all day, hauled herself off the ground, and went to put up the tents.

After putting up the tents with relative ease (and under the scrutinous gaze of the invigilator), the five members of the D of E team could relax, eat, whatever… Rachel pulled a small drawing pad and pencil out of her bag and drew some of the local plant life for her art project. While she was sitting on the grassy knoll near the edge of the camping site doing a detailed drawing of a foxglove, she noticed something very odd about the other tents. They _looked_ just like ordinary camping tents, but something just didn't seem right about them. She was getting some very strange vibes from the tree tents over by the tree line; or rather, some very strange vibes from whoever was inside them.

She considered for a moment going to have a peek inside the tents with the strange vibes, but disregarded the thought instantly, as it was very rude to go snooping around the tents of some strangers. So she resigned herself to be content with waiting until the occupants came out, and seeing what they were like then.

Dusk came quickly, the sky awash with brilliant hues of red and orange. Rachel loved this time of year, not only from the point of view that it was fun to kick through the fallen autumn leaves, but also from an artist's point of view. Putting away her pencil and drawing pad, she looked up at the sky and thought to herself, "What a wonderful water colour that would make." But almost as soon as this thought had entered her head, a voice behind her said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Rachel spun around at the sound of this man's voice, and looked up to see a tall man dressed mainly in black with a large over coat the colour of dark green ivy leaves. Politely, she replied, "Yes, it is... I was just thinking of a water colour painting I could do with the trees silhouetted against the sunset in the background."

"An artist, are you?" the man enquired.

"Of sorts, yes." Rachel repied. "I'm studying A level art in school."

"Really?"

"Yes."

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Where are my manners?" the man said, suddenly breaking the silence, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Turel."

"Um...Nice to meet you, Turel. I'm Rachel." Abruptly, they were interrupted when Katrina (another of the DoE team) ran up to Rachel and commented that as it was starting to get dark, so she had better come and have some food. As the two girls walked away from Turel, back to their group of tents, Rachel looked over her shoulder at him and noticed that he was standing in the shadow of a nearby tree, so that the oblique rays of the setting sun could not touch him. For some reason, she knew this fact had some kind of importance, but didn't know why.

"Aren't you hungry, Rach?" Katrina asked,"I had my food hours ago." Suddenly breaking her train of thought, Rachel replied vaguely, "Yeah, kind of."

* * *

There you are, chapter 2 is finished. Wasn't particularly humerous, I know. Chapter 3 should be more interesting though! ;p 


	3. Dinner with Dumah

Disclaimer: Bleh...

Just to avoid confusion. The ATC is an organisation for 13 to 18 year olds organised by the Royal Air Force. ATC stands for Air Training Core. The ATC do all kinds of activities from walking expeditions to flying and many other activities!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Dinner with Dumah 

Rachel trudged over to the cooking area of the campsite, cooking utensils and pre-packed meal in hand. She had never really liked the military issue, shrink wrapped, pre-cooked meals they were given on these walking expeditions. Rachel thought that they were given all the military's rejected stuff; so the army guys got the decent grub, while the little ATC people received all the crappy stuff.

Arriving in the cooking area, Rachel placed her cooking utensils on one of the 'tables' (some bricks cemented together with a stone slab on top) and started to set up. She put the meths in the meths burner, and realized she had no matches to light it with. "Aaron! Do you have any matches I could borrow?" He did, and she could now begin heating her pre-cooked 'food'.

While Rachel was waiting for her food to warm up, she noticed someone lurking in the trees over on the far side of the campsite. Peering into the darkness, she could just about see that he was pretty tall and was wearing a coat simmilar to the one she had seen Turel wearing earlier. Thinking it was just one of the other campers, Rachel ignored the person and continued watching her food cook.

After a short while, Rachel poked at the silver package in the little saucepan of boiling water, and saw that it hadfinished heating. She fished it out with a convenient stick, and cut it open with her pen-knife.

She looked inside.

She curled her lip in disgust.

She-

"It looks like something someone hauled up at the side of the road!"

"AAaahhh!"

Rachel suddenly jumped out of her skin at the sound of this stranger's voice behind her, and inadvertently skalded her hand with some of the hot food that had sloped out of the foil packet. She swore to herself under her breath, waving her hand about in the cold night air, trying in vain to stop the burning sensation.

"Argh! Don't do that!" Rachel said angrily, spinning around to face the stranger."You made me spill some of my food!"

Had she realised who she was speaking to, she probably wouldn't have said that to this person.

He was dressed in a simmilar way to Turel, but his over coat was a deep blackberry purple instead of green. He was rather tall, a bit taller than Turel; but he was built like brick wotzit. In other words, he would have put Arnold Schwartzanneger to shame.

As Rachel stared at the towering figure before her (she's only a mere 5'4"), she blanched, and began to stagger backwards untill she was stopped by the 'table'. She continued to stare unabated, untill she managed to utter "Dear Gods!"

Unperturbed by this, for this was the usual reaction Dumah recieved from mortals, he raised an eyebrow and gestured to the foil packet Rachel still clenched in her hand. "I've seen you mortals eat some pretty disgusting things in my time, but that just has to be _the_ _most revolting_ thing I have ever witnessed a human attempt to consume."

Rachel smiled meekly, and replied in her shyest voice, "Well, y'know what Croc Dundee said,'You can live on it, but it tastes like shit'."

There was a moment of tensed silence whilst Dumah locked the girl with a stern gaze, as if contemplating what she had just said. For several long seconds, Rachel thought that this man was going to beat her into a splintery pulp for her impertinence.

But just when she least expected it, he grinned fiendishly and said, "I'll see if I can get you something better to eat! Just watching you eat that turns my stomach." and with that, he headed off into the woods, leving behind a rather dazed and confused Rachel. She stared after the towering figure stride off into the woods. "Ooookay then..."

For a long while Rachel and the other people in the D o E group sat around their tents doing various things. Aaron was checking tomorrow's route with the maps he kept in his tent, Katrina and her boy friend Nathan were kissing by the gentle glow of a campfire, and Rachel and Liz were talking about boys and various other things.

Just as the team decided to turn in for the night, Aaron caught some movement at the edge of the woods. He put his glasses on, and said more to himself than anyone else, "Who's that? And what's he carrying?" Rachel followed where he was looking, and replied, "It's that big guy, I met earlier." As the team watched him come closer, what he carried on his shoulder became more discernable.

"It looks like a hunk of meat." Nathan said.

"Yeah. I think it is." Rachel replied.

As Dumah aproached, he said to the team, "Now here's some food worthy of being consumed!"

"Now your'e talking! I haven't had a decent steak in ages!" Nathan sprung to life and put some logs on theglowing embers of the fire and blew on it to get it burning. Soonflames billowed from underneath the smouldering moss covered logs, and it quickly became hot enough to cook the meat on. Amongst the ashes and hot embers, the meat promptly emmited a sweet aroma that had the team's mouths watering in anticipation.

Whilst the team were watching their sizzling meat, and occasionally prodding it with a stick or penknife, Dumah had wandered back to his tent. "Unusually generous of you, Dumah." It seemed that Zephon had been watching them the whole time.

"Well, I found a man living in some kind of hovel in the forest, so I thought I would indulge my thirst. You must agree with me that livestock is hardlytheapropriate sustenance for a clan lord."

"Yes, this rule that we aren't allowed to kill humans in this land is utterly ridiculous!"

"Anyway; I found this man in the woods, and I drained him dry. Then I remembered what those humans over there had to eat. So I thought, waste not want not."

"Fair enough." Zephon replied with a shrug. "Buthow will they reactif they find out they're eating a fellow human?"

"They shouldn't notice. Iv'e heard that the flesh of humans tastes similar to pork when cooked."

* * *

GASP Will the team realise what's going on? Or will they remain oblivious? _I think not!_

Again, I realise that the humor in this chapter isn't blareingly obvious, and I generally prefer to use much subtler humor than I think most people do. My favorite part in this chapter is when Dumah first comments on Rachel's food!

Anyway, please review!


	4. The truth unfolds

Things might get a bit gorey in this chapter, so if your'e squeemish, don't read it. However, I do think it will be acrucial point in the storey line, and things might be a bit disjointed if you skip it.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The truth unfolds 

Rachel and the team sat happily around the campfire eating chunks of the cooked meat. Rachel nibbled at her piece, and admittedly, it was very nice. She had already eaten that evening, so she didn't have much of the meat. "It was very generous of that man to get some meat for us." Katrina commented. The team nodded in agreement, but Rachel stopped to think for a moment. Where could he have found such a large chunk of meat? Certainly not from Tesco's, that's for sure. As Rachel got up to go to her tent, she told the group that she was going to bed, and left them to their 'steak'.

Shortly afterwards, the team retired to their tents and went to sleep. Rachel lay in her sleeping bag, gazing at the roof of her tent, watching the condensation form on the waterproofed fabric. She couldn't go to sleep, only think about the chunk of meat they had been given earlier in the night. "He couldn't have bought it from anywhere, or it wouldv'e been wrapped in plastic. It was too big to have come from a rabbit, and there aren't any deer in the forest. It didn't taste ofbeef or lamb, but pork." Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion. "Pork? But there aren't any pigs of any kind around here... So what else tastes like pork?" She didn't like the conclusion she came to, so she pulled on her walking boots and coat, grabbed a torch and crept out of the campsite into the woods.

As Rachel walked amidst the towering dark conifers along the cycle path deep in the forest, the already feeble light of her torch began to fade. "Damn." Putting the torch into one of her coat pockets, her heart began to pound within her chest. Rachel was by no means scared of the dark, but some instinct told her that she was being watched by some_thing_.

Breathing deeply, she told herself to be calm, and continued carefully through the woods. The air in the forest was unsettlingly still and quiet. But then a slight breeze wafted through the trees. The darkness seemed to deepen. Rachel found herself unable to carry on.She forced herself to take several deep breaths, closed her eyes and said barely above a wisper, "God and Goddess hear my plea, change my eyes so I can see, in the darkness of the night, to chase away this awful fright."

Rachel opened her eyes, and for a moment, nothing happened. But then, with gradually increasing detail and sharpness, she began to see the forest around her with amazing accuracy. Looking between the tall slim trunks of the conifers, Rachel could see small bats flitting around after moths and other insects, the reflective eyes of a badger comming out of it's den, a fox hunting rodents in the undergrowth.

With new found courage, Rachel pushed on through the woods. Abruptly, she came upon a small clearing where the ruined remains of an old stone built farmhouse stood. She noticed that there was some kind of hut built up against one wall where a small fireplace and the chimney flue would have been. Some smoke drifted from the top of the chimney. A sudden sense of foreboding filled Rachel as she neared the place.

As Rachel entered the small shelter, a scene of utmost horror presented itself to her.

There lay a man on the floor, in his mid to late thirties, stripped to his waist. Stripped not only of his clothes.

He lay face down on the earth floor, with his head turned to one side, a look of utter terror etched upon his cold, grey features. All the flesh and muscle had been removed from his chest and back, so that the bone and sinue was clearly visible. This man had had his flesh removed from him as one might have removed the flesh from the bone of a rabbit or wild game.

Barely any blood had been spilt.

Two puncture wounds could be seen on the man's neck.

Rachel blinked in disbelief at theabsolute grotequeity of it all.

"Dear Gods! It- it can't be possible!" Rachel staggered backwards out of the hut, falling over a log outside. Pushing herself off the ground, she thought of the puncture wounds in the man's neck and the lack of blood; and put two and two together.

A vampire.

Dashing awkwardly through the dark forest, Rachel had difficulty comprehending the enormity of what happened. _I told you so_, said a voice in the back of her head. _I told you there were vampires, but you wouldn't isten to me. Apathetic bloody human. You should listen to me more often, not those other silly humans. What do they know anyway? _Rachel's mind was too numbed to even notice this.

Rachel ran wildly through the woods, back to her camp. Comming to an abrupt stop against a tree, she cast her eyes about frantically; she _knew_ she had seen something when she had been running.

Just when she thought it was relitavely safe to carry on, she glanced over her shoulder. There stood a young man, with shortish hair, with a smug grin on his face. He then lunged toward Rachel, bareing his fangs. "Another vampire?" she thought, "How many of them are there? Is Turel one too? It would explain the strange vibes I was getting from these guys earlier." As soon as the vampire was in range, she took aim, and with all her might,kicked the vampire in the crotch.

This stopped him dead in his tracks, and for a short while, he was left writhing on the ground, shouting obsenities. Rachel took this chance to run as far as possible; but the vampire was soon hot on her heels again. She tripped over a log and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The vampire was on her in an instant. Grabbing a nearby stinging nettle, Rachel pulled the plant out of the ground and thrust it into the eyesocket of her assailent. The vampire growled in pain and hurled the plant away and held the squirming girl down. "I must say, I haven't had a hunt this exhilarating in years."

"Get off me you fiend!"

"Hm...If I could have a penny for every time a mortal has said that to me, I'd be the richest vampire in all of Nosgoth."

For a little while, the vampire smiled smugly at his victim, savouring the moment. He seemed to examine her features with mild intrest, untill he paused to look upon her eyes. He stared unrestrained into her eyes, drawing nearer and nearer, seemingly perplexed.

"Your eyes...Theyr'e not human... Yet your'e human in every other way... The way you look, smell, behave... all typically human. But not your eyes." The vampire was so close now, Rachel could smell his vile breath. "What is wrong with your eyes, girl!"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Your eyes! Theyr'e like the eyes of some feline!"

Realisation dawned upon her then, what the vampire was talking about. "Speak girl!"

"It's- it's a spell I used, so I could see in the dark." He suddenly pulled back, looking rather bemused.

"But... Kain said that humans had no magick in this realm..."

"Well, I do."

"Apparently so." And with this, the vampire got to his feet, pulling Rachel up with him. "You had better come with me."

* * *

Oooh, Zephon's got Rachel! And yeah, I know this chapter was more horror than anything else... I was thinking about puttingthe storey in a different genre. Anyway, please review! 


	5. Revalations

Chapter 5 - Revelations

"But... Kain said that humans had no magick in this realm..."

"Well, I do."

"Apparently so." And with this, the vampire got to his feet, pulling Rachel up with him. "You had better come with me."

As the vampire pulled her through the forest, Rachel squirmed defiantly at the end of his arm. When she demanded to know where she was being taken, the vampire seemed to ignore her. Rachel tried kicking him in the shins several times, but it served only to aggravate him further. After she had kicked him for the thirteenth time, the vampire promptly knocked her out to stop her incessant kicking. As she slumped to the ground, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder, and continued to walk back to camp.

Upon reaching the small group of tents the vampires were camping in, Rachel blearily began to come round. She could indistinctly see the outlines of tents, and surmised that she had been taken back to the campsite. "Why?" She thought, "Why would he just take me back here?" But then she just blacked out again.

Zephon strode toward Kain's tent, intent on showing him this unusual catch. He didn't particularly relish the idea of proving the master wrong, but he didn't really enjoy the thought of what Kain might do to him if he had just killed the girl.

"I must admit, it is peaceful here." commented Raziel. "I had thought that leaving the Sanctuary to contemplate and discuss matters would be most disruptive. But it seems you have proven me wrong, my lord." Kain smirked a little, casting his mind back to their most recent clash with the remnants of the once great Sarafan order. "Yes, it is a relief to escape from the constant aggravation of those Sarafan pests occasionally."

Zephon strode confidently into the tent with the unconscious girl slumped over his shoulder, and knelt before his lord, placing the girl on the floor before him. "What is this, Zephon?" Kain asked, his brow a little furrowed.

"My lord," Zephon began, "you mentioned before we left for this place, that the humans here had no magick."

"Yes, your point being?" Raziel interrupted. Kain shot him a quick glance that told him he should speak only when spoken to.

"Continue, Zephon. What has this girl to do with that subject?"

"This girl, my lord, can use magick."

There was a moment of tensed silence in the tent, and the confusion could be seen clearly on Raziel's face. Kain seemed a little baffled by this statement also; although he was rather more discreet in showing it. "What proof have you of this?"

"My lord, the girl, she used magick so she could see in the dark. She changed her eyes to be like the eyes of a cat."

"Is there still evidence of this?"

"I'm not sure, my lord. I don't know how long the spell was meant to last."

Kain motioned to Raziel and then the girl. "Rouse her."

Raziel knelt down beside the girl on the floor, took her by the shoulders, and shook her gently. When she failed to respond, he shook her a little harder. "Wake up, girl!" Just as her eyelids began to flicker open, her arm shot out and struck Raziel under his nose with the heel of her hand, causing his nose to bleed abundantly. The young girl got to her feet and made for the exit as fast as she could; but as soon as she made a move to escape, Kain stopped her with his telekinesis. "So... Zephon tells me you have magickal abilities." As Rachel slowly turned around to face who had spoken to her, she blanched as she laid eyes upon the vampire lord. "Dear Gods!" Who, or what is _that_? She tried to break out of Kain's telekinetic hold, but her efforts were futile. _Be careful with this one. Don't get him angry. He could kill you in an instant. _Again, the voice in her mind...

"Tell me girl, what manner of spell did you use in the forest?" The creature that addressed her was tall, sort of greenish, and had long white hair. He looked very strong. Rachel had never heard of any vampire like this, and surmised he must be a demon of some kind. "The, uh, spell I used in the woods... It was, err... I used it to see in the dark."

"I see." The creature stated. He motioned to the vampire whom Rachel had given the nose bleed. "Raziel, for Pillars sake, go and clean yourself up." The vampire named Raziel had been catching the blood dripping from his nose in his cupped hands, and some had fallen on the floor of the tent as well. "Yes, my lord." he replied nasally as he exited the tent.

Once Raziel had left the tent, the vampire lord returned his attention to the girl in front of him. "Come closer." Rachel was very reluctant to get any closer; but then she walked foreward, her limbs seeming to move, despite her resolution stand firmly where she was. It was as if some other mind had invaded her body, and she had no controll of her actions.She came to stand very close to the vampire lord, barely a foot away from eachother. He lifted her chin with one hand and stared into her eyes. For a moment time seemed to stand still.

Suddenly, Rachel was released from the strange hold this creature had over her, and she staggered backwards to be caught by the vampire who had brought her here. "Indeed, this girl does seem to posess some magickal ability. We shall determine tomorrow night exactly how much she has." With this, they were dismissed.

As Zephon strode toward his tent, squirming girl in hand, Turel aproached; noticed the girl he had met earlier that evening, and went to investigate.

"Can I go back to my own tent now? I'm getting really tired, and I don't want to be tired to do my walk tomorrow!"

"You shall not be walking anywhere tomorrow, my girl! You will be staying here, to carry on your conversation with lord Kain."

"What! Do you realise what will happen if my team find out I've been kidnapped! They'll call the police! Then they'll be everywhere looking for you with the latest forensic technology! And when they capture you they'll want to _study_ you!"

"Oh, yes? Well, I shall kill them all, then."

"Good evening, Zephon." Turel greeted his younger brother, "I do hope you are not going to kill that girl; we were told not to kill anyone who would cause suspicion amongst the other humans if they went missing."

"No, I am not going to kill her," Zephon indignantly replied, "I've been told by lord Kain to keep her here during the day so he can talk to her tommorrow." Rachel, seeing that Zephon was momentarily distracted talking to Turel, took the chance to kick Zephon in the crotch (again), and made a run for it. "Ahhhh! ... That damn girl! ... Second time tonight!" Turel stood over Zephon while he writhed on the ground. Smirking to himself he said to Zephon, "Don't worry, I will catch her for you." And with that, he ran off after her.

* * *

AT LONG LAST! It's _finally_ here! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a HUGE mental block, and I just couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway, next chapter shouldn't take so long. 


	6. Hide and Seek

Chapter 6 - Hide and Seek

Turel gave chase as Rachel crested a nearby hill, pushing her way through a large thick patch of bracken. Because she knew the landscape reasonably well, she had an advantage. However, Turel was much larger and stronger than Rachel, and found it considerably easier pushing through the dense growth of the bracken. Rachel charged down the other side of the hill, now free of the impeding plant life. Dashing through a stream, she risked a look over her shoulder. Turel had reached the top of the hill behind her, and was closing in on her, fast. Rachel frantically looked around for a place to hide. Seeing a large hollow tree that had fallen into the river, she dived inside it, plunging herself into the accumulated sludge and rotting leaf litter within the half empty, gnarled tree trunk.

The frightened girl lay in the cold mud motionless, barely breathing, listening intently for any sounds of her pursuer. Despite her endeavors to still her frantic heart, she feared its pounding would give away her hiding place. A few moments after Rachel had tuned out the sound of blood pumping through her head, she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

As Turel approached the small stream, he came to a halt. He looked around for the girl, but could see no sign of her. Sniffing the air, he noticed not only her footprints stopped at the water's edge, but her scent also. After a few seconds, he deduced that she couldn't have gone far, and was probably hiding near by. Jumping nimbly over the stream, Turel landed on the other side at the edge of some woodland. He walked downstream a little way, found a hefty stick, and used it to prod a thicket of brambles that was growing over a part of the stream. Discovering nothing there, except the occasional frog or eel, he left and walked back upstream. As he did so, Turel noticed a fallen tree that had landed in the stream. He looked on both sides of the trunk, checking to see if the girl was hiding behind it. Still no luck. Tapping the log with his stick, he found that it was hollow. Although Turel knew he couldn't possibly fit inside it, a slender girl of about seventeen could easily crawl inside and hide. Standing to one side of the log, Turel used his stick and used it to lever the tree trunk out of the river; it shifted to one side then slid down river several feet, then came to an abrupt stop against a large rock in the water. Crashing to a halt, the hollow tree flipped over onto the bank, throwing the girl out onto the leaf litter.

_Get up, Rachel! Get up! He's found you! _Despite the warning in her head, Rachel lay paralyzed on the ground, her breath coming in short gasps. Turel stood over her and took hold of the only part of her that was still dry. Lead back to camp by the shoulders, Rachel decided that it was futile trying to escape from these vampires and thought she would probably be safer if she simply acquiesced. _No! Fight back! Try to escape! Anything!_ Rachel sighed deeply, and thought for a change she would ignore the voice in her head.

* * *

As Rachel and Turel entered the campsite, the smell of rotting leaves pevaded the night air. Dumah, comming out his tent, saw that Turel had caught the girl, and went to greet them. "Good god, Turel! What is that stench?" Turel pulled a face and looked at the girl. 

"It's her. I found her hiding in a hollow tree amongst a puddle of decomposing leaves."

"So she'll be wanting a wash, then. I don't think the Master would be at all pleased to see her like this."

"Hmm."

"You can go back to the tent if you like. I'll watch her for the time being."

Turel smirked. "Yes. I can't imagine she would be able to beat _you_ up."

After Rachel had been allowed to get clean, dry clothes from her tent, Dumah escorted her to a small shower block near the campsite car park. "I heard what you did earlier." Dumah said, a grin gracing his broad features.

"Oh yes." Rachel replied politely.

"Quite ironic really."

Rachel frowned slightly. "How so?"

"Well... The Sarafan who are trained fighters can't usually lay a hand on any of us before we strike them down. I suppose you must have caught my brothers Raziel and Zephon by surprise. It must have been the last thing they expected to become incapacitated by a scrawny little girl!"

Rachel smiled, glad the tension was being relieved at last. "It looks like Lydia's advice came in handy after all!"

"Who's Lydia?"

"Oh, she's a friend from school who studies martial arts."

When the two of them entered the shower block, Rachel looked around with distaste. "Uhh. I hate communal showers." Dumah smiled inwardly. Rachel placed her dry clothes on a nearby bench, and began to undress. When she noticed Dumah staring at her, she scowled at him and shieked, "I can't do this with you _watching_ me! You could at least turn around! Let me have some privacy!" The vampire smirked anddid as she said. Shortly afterwards, the sound of water splashing down could be heard. Getting bored of looking at shrubbery, Dumah chanced a look over his shoulder. After half a second of feasing his eyes on the gentle curves of the young girl's body, she noticed him once again, and threw a water logged sponge at him, which he easily dodged. "Stop gawking at me, you big perv!" Dumah quickly averted his gaze and began giggling fiendishly.

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter 6 has finally arrived! After being postponed because of horrible course work, I have finally been able to finish this chapter! YAY! Hope you enjoy. Please review. XD 


	7. Kidnapped

After Rachel had finished washing, she dressed and returned to the campsite with Dumah, smelling a little sweeter. As Rachel absent mindedly began meandering back to her own tent, Dumah stopped her by placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I think it would be better if you stayed in our tent during the day;" he smiled patronizingly, "just incase you decide to run off again." She grudgingly acquiesced, letting herself be taken to the green tent in which Dumah and his two older brothers were staying in.

As the two of them entered the tent, they were met with an indignant Raziel, "What is _she_ doing in here?!"

"Calm down brother, she has to be kept somewhere during the day, or she will only try to escape again."

"True." Turel said pointedly to Raziel. "Also I imagine the young lady would prefer our company to that of Zephon's"

"Hmn!" Raziel replied as he lay down in his sleeping bag, "Young _lady_, indeed!" Rachel couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty for what she did earlier and suddenly felt a great urge to apologise. "Um… Raziel, isn't it? ... If it's any consolation, I'm sorry for belting you in the face…" Raziel's only response was a non-committal grunt from within his sleeping bag.

Turel glanced momentarily at Raziel before saying to Dumah, "The sun will rise soon; we had better be getting to sleep as well." As the two of them hunkered down, Rachel had little choice but to lie on her side between Turel and Dumah. Aside from being rather cramped, the experience of being effectively kidnapped was somewhat unpleasant. Not that being squidged between two very fit, well built guys was particularly unpleasant; it was just under the circumstances, she would rather not have been there.

Despite this, when she had been allowed to get clean clothes from her tent, she had had the presence of mind to pick up the pair of trousers that had her mobile phone in one of the pockets. Now as she lay in the tent between the two vampires, she waited and made sure they were asleep before she carefully pulled her phone out of her pocket. As she switched it on, (the use of mobile phones is prohibited on a Duke of Edinbrough expedition, except in emergencies) the screen lit up suddenly. Quickly glancing to either side of her, Rachel made sure that it hadn't woken up either of the vampires. Shielding the screen with one hand, she silently sent a text message to her friend Liz.

Help. Been kidnapped.

Call police. Don't

make a scene.

After she had sent the message and the screen went dark once more, she slipped the phone back into her pocket. Lying between Dumah and Turel, she waited apprehensively for help to come. As the darkness began to fade within the tent, Rachel couldn't resist the temping warmth and calmness of sleep.

* * *

Shortly after Liz had risen from within her own tent, she walked over to Rachel's, took hold of the frame, shook it and called to the occupant within. "C'mon Rachel, time to wake up." She paused a moment, expecting a groggy Rachel to ask what time it was. Although she knew Rachel liked her sleep, there were things that needed to be done before the invigilator arrived. When absolutely no sound came from within the tent, Liz unzipped the front and looked inside. She wasn't overly surprised when she found that Rachel wasn't in there. It was possible that she had gone to the toilet or to have breakfast early. Looking around the campsite and the immediate area, Rachel was nowhere to be found. Liz knew Rachel wouldn't be foolish enough to wander off without someone or without telling anyone first. Mild annoyance turned to frigid worry as her search proved inconclusive.

Returning to the campsite, Liz informed the others of the situation. "Do you think she's been kidnapped?" Katrina asked

"I'm afraid it's something that could well have happened." Aaron replied. "Has anyone got their phone? I think we need to call the police."

Katrina was already keying in 999…

* * *

Well there you have it! _The next chapter at long last!_ The one after this shouldn't take too long; Iv'e already started writing it up... Mind you, I do use the word 'shouldn't' rather loosely. Anyway, sorry it took so long! 


End file.
